A Little Twist of Time
by fui
Summary: Peter went back to the past to calm himself before the battle. When he saw the shy Gabriel, Peter decided to play with the fire. Warning: Peter/Gabriel, NC-17, characters death.


Warning: Peter/Gabriel, NC- 17 (that means explicit sexual intercourse between two males, if you feel offended by it please hit that 'back' button now), characters death.

Disclaimer: Sylar, Gabriel, Peter, Nathan n whatever setting I use here belong to NBC n Tim Kring. I wish I do own Heroes, though...

A Little Twist of Time

Time is a dangerous matter. Peter realized that after experienced several attempts of time twisting itself. Perhaps it would be good if he could actually do something with his time-controlling power. No, he wasn't thinking about going to the future and seeing some events which hasn't happened yet. The present was already terrifying enough without the addition of some nightmarish future. He tried hard not to shudder whenever he thought about the fact that Sylar had gotten Ted's nuclear ability. Despite their effort to protect him, Sylar had outsmarted them, snuck behind their backs and killed Ted the way he did with his numerous victims. He might didn't show it on the outside, but truthfully Peter was very afraid, both of Sylar and himself.

So, he needed private time to be away and think, and going back to the past for a while sounded like an excellent idea. He wouldn't be away for long. He concentrated, letting his power brought him back to several months ago, the perfect time when this insanity hasn't happened yet. He was still nursing Charles Deveaux, and so he should avoid meeting his younger self at any cost. He teleported to unfamiliar place for him, Queen, and leisurely strolled through the busy sidewalks. Peter was captivated by the sight of unfamiliar people around him, he had never paid attention to them before, but now that he knew the world could end in count of days, he found everything fascinating. He was right, a time-travelling could be advantageous.

"Excuse me, what time is it?"

Peter spun around and saw an elderly woman, around his mother's age. He smiled and took a glance at his watch. He was about to answer when he realized that his second hand of time wasn't moving.

"I'm sorry, my watch is broken." Peter replied. The woman smiled.

"It's okay. You should get it fixed then. You can go to Gray and Sons."

"Gray and Sons?"

"Just around the corner from this block. The owner is a really nice young man, like you. I'm sure he'll give you discount."

"Thank you."

Peter watched the woman went away, really sorry that he couldn't help her. He decided to fix his watch then, it wouldn't do if there was someone come at him again and ask the time, he couldn't answer. He walked towards the mentioned Gray and Sons, it was a small watch shop, from its window Peter could see many different shapes of time-pieces. It was really amazing, some of them looked like the kind of clock that Nathan would love to add to his small collection. He opened the door then.

"Excuse me?" he called rather loudly after he saw no one at the shop. The owner should be around somewhere, otherwise he wouldn't leave the door unlocked like that. His hands traced a beautiful Omega Speedmaster lying unattended on the table. Not far from it, he saw a watch with a brand that made him shudder – Sylar. So Sylar was originally a watch brand. Everyone would love to hear this and he especially would love to rub it at the murderer's face. Peter glanced at another expensive watch on the table, a Rolex Submarine. Despite its humble appearance, the store was trustworthy enough to repair such priceless items. Peter smiled, perhaps the owner was a nice man, just like the old lady said. He couldn't wait to see him in person.

A loud crash sound of a chair being kicked alerted him. Peter moved cautiously forward, but made it into run when he heard another choked voice. He opened the door loudly and saw someone struggling for air. The man was hanging himself, and he was dying. Peter acted fast, grabbed a knife from the table, and repositioned the chair to cut off the rope. When the rope was cut off, the man slumped against him. Unable to hold the weight, Peter slumped backwards and carried the man on top of him. Peter sensed him sobbing, and he did what his emphatic ability told him to do: he held the man even tighter against himself, and caressed his back in a comfortable hug while burying his face in his pleasant, slicked-back hair.

After a moment passed, the man regained his composure and he disengaged himself rather calmly from Peter. When Peter was his face, however, he gasped so loudly that the other man asked him in concern.

"What's wrong?"

Peter's ear picked that familiar voice and his heart started to beat faster in fright. It was him, Sylar, right in front of him. Sylar's face looked genuinely in worry.

"It's okay. You are…"

"I'm Gabriel." Sylar said with a smile - a smile that, Peter noted, looked too adorable on him. That felt so wrong but he smiled back, gently took Sylar's slightly larger hand in his. Peter watched him keenly, mesmerized by how different he looked from the Sylar he used to know.

"Um…so Gabriel…you were…trying to…"

"Suicide yes. I'm not supposed to live anymore." Gabriel said softly with his head hung low. "I'm a bad person."

Peter read his mind carefully, finding out that Gabriel was overridden with guilt for killing Brian Davis to get his telekinetic power. So Sylar's famous power of telekinetic wasn't initially his own. You learn something new everyday.

"Don't say that. You're a good man and if you die…" Peter's thoughts were actually racing with reality such as 'of course, everyone would be glad' but he couldn't say it to the emotionally wrecked Gabriel. Not to mention the way his eyes shone with unshed tears really got into Peter. "…then a lot of people will miss you."

Gabriel was deep in thought for a moment. He didn't have many friends, but his mother would miss him if he was gone. Peter sensed his discomfort and grasped Sylar's hand tightly.

"I will miss you too." He whispered playfully, his instinct guided him with him words. Gabriel looked at him confusedly.

"But I don't even know you."

"I'm Peter. Now you know me, don't you?"

They smiled to each other then. When Gabriel finally stood up in confidence again and repaired Peter's broken watch, the younger Petrelli decided to stay in the past, watching his enemy in the future.

*

A day passed when finally Peter stood up in front of the door of Gabriel's apartment. It was a dangerous game, Peter knew. He was trying to twist the time, hoped that if he did something nice then perhaps in the future Sylar wouldn't be as ruthless as he was. Perhaps there wouldn't be any Sylar at all, only the sweet caring Gabriel. Just like when Hiro went back to the past to change the future, perhaps if he played his card right then the future would be more pleasant. Considering those reasons aside, he wished to bond himself with Gabriel. His soft nature attracted Peter to know him more.

Gabriel was surprised to see Peter outside his door with a bag of pie, which he bought at the nearby store. Peter was equally surprised to see Gabriel in his stunning suit and matching tie. He looked flawless. Gabriel let him in and Peter put the peach pie on the table, felt glad when Gabriel said that peach was his favorite. He hadn't read Gabriel's mind for that and happy to know that he guessed correctly. There were too many books in Gabriel's small apartment. It wasn't messy, tough, everything were arranged neatly. Books were on the tall shelves and stacked perfectly according to the topic. Some of them even consisted of the most difficult part of science that he didn't want to touch. Somehow, it gave him ideas about Gabriel himself – calm, calculating and in a way, a genius. Peter touched his fingertips on Gabriel's soft bed then, earning a surprise look from the other man as he brought in two steamed coffee. He welcomed the coffee from Gabriel's hand.

"Thanks." Peter said as he walked even further to the room. His eyes were immediately drawn to a map on the wall. He walked closer and at once realized that it consisted of people with special abilities' whereabouts. He touched it, thinking about the amount of hours Gabriel had spent to find them all and somehow relieved that he wasn't in it yet. The other man still busy cutting the pie, arranged them neatly on two small plates along with forks.

"What is this map for?" he called Gabriel, evidently pleased when he saw him rushed to pull thumbtacks, paper and yarn away from the map.

"It's nothing."

Gabriel continued pulling the map apart frantically before finally Peter put his hand on his shoulder gently. The taller man stopped, he looked back at Peter with a pained expression.

"It's okay, whatever it is you can tell me Gabriel."

After a particularly long sigh, Gabriel decided that he would share his secret with Peter. It would be dangerous, but a part of him told him that it would be okay – Peter sounded like someone he could trust and it was completely a weird idea since he only knew him for a day. And so Gabriel succumbed to the idea.

"It's to find people with special abilities, people with ordinary power just like what you see in movies." He paused when he noticed Peter had quirked his eyebrows. "I know it's difficult to understand, but I'm one of them too."

Gabriel stepped back and Peter curiously followed his hand's movement as Gabriel concentrated to move a set of dish on the sink counter. Then he proceeded by sending a fork directly into the sink without even touching it. Peter knew the power too well – telekinetic. Gabriel stopped and watched his companion worriedly.

"You must be thinking that I'm a freak."

"Of course not."

Peter raised his hand as well, sent a dish flying from its rack onto the sink with a loud voice. He winced, realized that he's broken Gabriel's dish.

"Sorry about that. I don't have good control over my power."

Gabriel looked at him in disbelief. "You have the power of telekinetic."

"So it seems." Peter beamed proudly. Gabriel still stared at him, and Peter felt like he was studying him with those beautiful brown eyes of his. That was strange. Up until now, he had never considered any part of Sylar was attractive. He terrorized people enough to make everyone believe that he was such a loathsome figure. But the man in front of him – Gabriel, he was completely adorable like an angel. "We have the same power."

"That was amazing." Gabriel exclaimed. He went back to the map, he hadn't yet successfully tore all the threads, so the map was still readable with many of the pins and pictures still in place. "These people can do the same thing also. I…I have theories that they may not have the same power as ours, but I'm not sure."

Peter felt challenged by Gabriel's words. He stepped loser to his taller companion, and when he got Gabriel's attention he used his power of invisibility to disappear right in front of his eyes. Gabriel's eyes widened, his hand reached out to grab the empty air and he was worried when he didn't sense Peter around.

"Peter?" He called, actually troubled that Peter was probably a kind of illusion his mind provided him to escape the reality of nightmare. Then he felt a soft touch of hands on his and when he pulled, Peter materialized and pushed himself into Gabriel's embrace.

"I'm sorry, Gabriel. I didn't mean to make you worry like that."

Gabriel was surprised and he pushed Peter away gently.

"You can read my mind?"

"Well, yeah. I can feel your feeling too."

Gabriel was confused. He had read the part of mind-reading in Chandra's book, but he wasn't sure about feeling others' feeling. That was definitely something new. Could Peter read his heart too then? Gabriel felt his cheeks heated up in embarrassment as he recalled that he thought Peter was attractive. Peter smiled sweetly, as if knowing his thoughts and that really made Gabriel wished he could turn invisible too so that Peter wouldn't see him.

"I think you're adorable too, and no, even if you can turn invisible I will still see you."

Peter tenderly placed his hands on Gabriel's cheek and dragged him down for a kiss. It was just a simple touch of lips, and Peter pulled slightly back as quickly to see at Gabriel's face. The taller man appeared shocked, and Peter resisted the urge to chuckle when he read Gabriel's mind of 'his first kiss'. Surely there were too many blind people around Gabriel not to notice how beautiful he was. Peter gently removed his thick glasses; Gabriel blinked several times to adjust his eyes. Then he kissed him again.

This time he let his tongue slipped between Gabriel's lips, tasted the pleasant texture of his mouth and tongue gently before after a moment felt Gabriel's tongue daringly pushed his back, changed his domination into submission in a flash. Gabriel was a fine kisser, and Peter's hands started to blindly untie Gabriel's tie while still kissed him hard. He had helped Nathan with his tie so many times that he knew how to undone it by heart. Both men parted when lack of oxygen became a serious matter, Gabriel stared at Peter with his tie in his hand.

"I…." Gabriel started, unsure of what had happened. Peter gave him a smile as he continued his work of undoing Gabriel's shirt. When he looked into Gabriel's eyes, he was quite surprised to see the prominent pinkish hue of Gabriel's soft cheek.

"No…don't be embarrassed Gabriel." Peter ran his hand through Gabriel's soft chest hair, combing them with his fingers. "You're perfect."

Peter kissed him again then and discarded his own jacket within the kisses. Gabriel buried his fingers between Peter's velvety hair, wordlessly took him for a deeper kiss. The younger man looked at Gabriel's bed from the corner of his eyes and with careful movement guided Gabriel until he could push him on it. Gabriel's breath left his lungs quickly as Peter straddled his waist, grinding his growing erection against Gabriel. He moaned, the friction was too much and having the usually dominating Sylar underneath him like this was simply intoxicating. Peter trailed another kiss down Gabriel's exposed neck and chest. He moaned softly when Peter's mouth closed expertly around his nipple. However, Gabriel heartbeat jumped up in surprise as Peter's hand started to undo his belt.

"Peter wait…"

"Hmmm?" Peter didn't look up at him, he continued with his work of undoing Gabriel's belt, tugged off his trousers and undergarments. He heard Gabriel's mind raced with the different kind of possibilities of what Peter might do to him. Peter found it amusing how the same stoic Sylar would be this vulnerable when it came to sexual experience. He tenderly held Gabriel's erect manhood in his hand, looked at Gabriel's eyes as he lowered his mouth onto it. "I don't want to wait, Gabriel. Not when you're like this."

Gabriel moaned aloud when Peter sucked him. It felt far greater than what he had ever imagined before. When Peter licked him, all thoughts of wrongness went away, replaced by nothing more than incomprehensible pleasure. And no, Gabriel didn't need to understand this, he just needed to feel and touch. He brushed Peter's head tenderly, asking for more but Peter let go of him and rose up to kiss him again. Gabriel didn't protest, he welcomed the now familiar taste of Peter's lips passionately. Peter squirmed a bit to take off his own trousers without breaking the lip contact with Gabriel. His own erection was prominent as well, straining his black boxer brief invitingly, leaving no doubt on Gabriel's mind about what he would do next. Peter sensed Gabriel's need to dominate him with his empathy. It was unsaid, unthinkable on Gabriel's part, but Peter understood his true nature.

With a smile Peter proceed to take all of his clothes off, displaying his perfect build and chiseled abdomen to him. Gabriel licked his lips nervously, he needed to touch the beautiful creature in front of him but to his surprise Peter had him pinned down by telekinetic. Gabriel blushed deeply, he never knew that his power could be used in such a kinky way. When Peter's existence fluttered away from his eyes, he really didn't know what to expect until he felt Peter's warm mouth closed around his manhood once more. Gabriel moaned and squirmed, trying to get loose of the unseen hold, but the more he tried the more the bound seemed to grow stronger and intensified. He sensed the cool air embraced his erection again, but still Peter didn't materialize for him to see.

"Peter, please." He pleaded. Peter replied with a sweet chuckle which sounded like chime of bells in Gabriel's ear.

"I know what you want, Gabriel. You just have to earn it." Peter whispered in his ear sensually. Gabriel's eyes snapped open with realization and he started to use his own power of telekinetic to break free. He wrapped his power on Peter's invisible bound and lifted it. Then he expanded his telekinetic touch around him, trying to locate the invisible man. The moment he found the figure that he was looking for, Gabriel pulled Peter's body and trapped underneath his. Peter slowly materialized as Gabriel trailed kisses down his chest.

"And what do you want, Peter?" he asked with deeper voice. Peter looked into his eyes deeply and found the dominating existence that was Sylar shadowing Gabriel's. He wasn't completely malicious, but on the perfect balance between Sylar's cruelty and Gabriel's soft nature. Peter found himself lost even more when Gabriel touched his manhood delicately.

"Gabriel…" he said breathlessly as Gabriel's long fingers caressed him even faster.

"Yes, Peter?"

"Please…."

Curiously Gabriel darted out his tongue to taste the delicious treat in front of him. Peter whimpered at the quick lick Gabriel made, and the older man fulfilled his unspoken wish by taking his erection into his mouth. After a moment of heightened pleasure, Peter was actually disappointed the moment Gabriel let him slid out of his mouth. He straightened up against Peter, slid his tall body on his and grinded their erections together. Peter's mouth opened in pleasure and Gabriel didn't waste any chance to claim it in a kiss. Soon that wasn't enough for both of them.

"Gabriel…I want you…" Peter said, his hands held Gabriel's hair even tighter to kiss him again. Peter felt Gabriel changed his position, but he still refused to end the kiss even as he knew Gabriel's manhood poked his entrance gently. Gabriel pushed slowly inside, hissed when Peter tightened against the intrusion. Peter willed himself to relax, and Gabriel pushed himself deeper, brushed that spot inside of him which made his pleasure suddenly increased tenfold. Gabriel's thrusts were slow and gentle at first but then it increased in tempo, faster and rougher. Peter was overwhelmed with pleasure, he wanted to close his eyes and enjoyed it thoroughly, but a part of him wanted to memorize Gabriel while it lasted. So he opened his eyes, taking every bit details of Gabriel's face as he made love to him, for he knew it wouldn't ever happen again.

Gabriel's hand closed around Peter's erection, massaged him into higher gratification. Peter came hard soon after, white fluid staining Gabriel's hand as he kept pounding him; his release came to him slow and intense. Gabriel buried his face on Peter's neck, inhaling his unique scent deeply, wishing for Peter to never leave him. Peter didn't hear his thoughts, though. When Gabriel fell asleep, Peter slowly moved himself from his embrace. He couldn't be here any longer, time kept flowing in the future and he was going to miss everything. He felt like he did something wrong by sleeping with Gabriel, but he couldn't undo it.

A simple note of 'sorry, I can't be with you.' was left on Gabriel's nightstand. When Gabriel woke up the morning after and read the note, he was crying. His world was ended when Peter's gone. The one who gave him hope now became the one who took it away. Gabriel didn't need to make another suicide attempt, though. When his tears dried, he had another existence to fuel him from within. Peter had made Sylar alive.

*

Peter was extremely surprised that many things had changed already. He cursed, wished he hadn't spent too much time in the past, but really Gabriel was too irresistible. He didn't regret their love making, it was the best thing he'd ever had. Leaving Gabriel like that made him afraid of the future somehow, but he soon learned that apparently nothing happened. He wasn't learning too many things though, for today, the very moment when he came back from the past, was the day he was supposed to face Sylar at Kirby Plaza.

It wouldn't be easy, facing the other man after they shared such an intimate moment together. Peter wished Gabriel had stored that memory away, never accessing it again since that day. When he saw Gabriel again, it wasn't a surprise for him at all to see Gabriel as Sylar. The familiar short spiky hair, that overconfident smirk perpetually carved on his face – the man in front of him was undoubtedly Sylar from any angle. It was both relieving and frustrating on Peter's part. He was relieved because he didn't have to deal with the attractiveness of Gabriel, and frustrated because whatever wish he'd had to convert Sylar into Gabriel was gone. Sylar watched him intensely, made Peter squirmed uneasily under his gaze, before finally smirked again.

"Hello, Peter."

Peter didn't want to say 'Hello, Sylar' so he remained quiet. Sylar raised his hand, strangled the younger man with telekinetic and kept smiling at the expression Peter made. Without releasing his hold, his looked around him for anything else that could make this battle interesting. When he saw the parking meter, he wasted no time to pull if off the ground with telekinetic and used it to hit Peter hard. The clash brought him down to his knees and Peter groaned with pain. Moments later, the pain was gone. He saw Nikki grabbed the fallen parking meter and hit Sylar with it. The combination of Nikki's superhuman strength and the parking meter's firmness made Sylar stumbled back a few steps, blood dripped out from the wound in his head. Peter watched in horror as the torn flesh knitted back in front of his eyes.

"You can heal?" he asked in disbelief, the last time he checked Sylar wasn't able to heal himself. He had prevented him from taking Claire's power. So how could he? A sharp click of a gun being loaded alerted both of them. Matt aimed his gun precisely at Sylar, and with a confident smirk Sylar actually let four bullets get into him. He fell down in an instant, but quickly woke up again after his body spitted out all of those deadly bullets. With a jerk of his hand he sent Matt flying against one of the pillars around them.

"Interesting, isn't it? How time-travelling can change it all?" Sylar spoke in a deep voice, his hands flare with nuclear energy. Peter was getting nervous now, watching Ted's power gleaming in his enemy's hand and the fact that Sylar seemed to know about what he did really scared him. "I can still remember the moments we share, almost like yesterday." Sylar let the energy disappear from his hand when he saw Peter gasped. "Oh, is it yesterday? Then I'm sure you'll remember me more."

Peter punched him hard then, unsure of why. When Sylar didn't hit back, he hit him again, and again. Soon the older man's face was smeared with blood eventough he constantly healed himself. It didn't matter to Sylar as he saw Peter's hands flare with nuclear energy. It was completely different from Sylar's perfectly controlled one – Peter's ability was raw, it spread on his hand like glowing lightbulbs, and Peter spun around in fright, looked at his hands.

"No, no…." he breathed, trying desperately to calm his power down. It seemed to have no effect as it spread even more, he could feel his body heated up. He looked at the taller man in front of him, who looked at him almost like the way Gabriel did when they made love.

"You're going to explode, Peter." He said sympathetically. It was a fake sympathy, though. "And I will let you."

"No, don't…" Peter was panicked now. He saw Nathan coming closer to him, obviously with intention to help. With his mind-reading power unconsciously active, he knew that Nathan would sacrifice himself, took him flying and let him explode in the night sky. He didn't like the idea of losing his brother, but if he played it right then everyone would be safe, including Nathan for that matter. But Peter could only watch as Sylar's telekinetic was expertly expanded into a kind of force-field, preventing Nathan from helping him. Peter couldn't use his telekinetic as he tried hard to control his other power, so he looked pleadingly at Sylar.

The older man's face softened considerably, and he gathered him in his embrace. Everyone stared at the scene before them more as Sylar's lovingly petted Peter's messy hair and inhaled deeply between the silky touch. Peter's power increased even more uncontrollably, and Sylar winced in pain slightly when his skin was ripped off. Peter struggled futilely, Sylar's hold was too strong to break and he could only stare as his skin was ripped off and healed again.

"You broke my heart, Peter." He started, titled Peter's face gently to claim a kiss from his quivering lips. "I want you to never leave me, but you left."

"Sylar, please. Let me go. I'll kill everyone like this."

Sylar held him even tighter. "I don't want to let you go. Not anymore."

Peter groaned in pain as he felt something impossible, a push of energy into his overloaded body. It was too much. Sylar quickly kissed him again, suffocating his groan as he kept forcing more energy. When they parted, Peter's breath was quickened, and he seemed to be glowing against the dark even more. It started to hurt everyone's eyes to see at Peter directly.

"No…"

"After this, we'll heal again and you'll have no place to go home to. Nowhere to go but to me."

With that, Sylar pushed a final portion of energy needed to make Peter finally lost control. He smiled in satisfaction, mind drifted back to the only night they spend together, as Peter exploded into a giant fusion in his arms along with New York City.

The End

Reviews make me happy, flames amuse me (for flamers, you should've read the warning first). So, review please?


End file.
